The invention relates to a portable drilling water filter with a self-cleaning system.
According to DE 20110244U1, drilling water pumps take up water, which is heavily contaminated with solid material, at low pressure borehole and provide at separate outflows both filtered water and borehole water with heavily concentrated solid material under higher pressure. Regular back flushing of the drilling water filter is necessary because of the heavy concentration of solid material in the borehole water to prevent permanent accumulation of same.
According to DE 19723798, a back flushing, cylindrical ceramic filter cartridge has a coaxial rotational brush on the outside of the cylinder sleeve, said brush having inward oriented bristles for mechanical cleansing that are driven directly by the through-flowing drilling water or by a separate motor. The rotary driving by virtue of the through-flowing drilling water is too weak for waters that are heavily contaminated with solid material; a separate motor, on the other hand, is technologically costly.